Meeting Your True Love
by firefox69
Summary: My entry for SMPS. BraeburnXRarity obviously written in one hour quickfic for the contest. One-shot please enjoy.


At first Rarity had been terribly nervous but now that it was over she was quite a bit more nervous then she had been before when she had the wedding to look forward to. The reason was really quite simple when one thought about it, this was the wedding night which meant that she was going to lose her virginity tonight to the stallion whom she had married. This was a particularly momentuous event for the dressmaker as her business had always kept her busy to the point that she had no time to meet anybody new besides her good friends. Itreally was a miracle that she had met this wonderful stallion at all.

It had all started when a certain apple tree needed to be delivered to a small frontier settlement that they might start an orchard and be able to survive off the land. They had all loaded the tree into a train together and then piled in. The ride itself was pretty boring and uneventful so Rarity had napped until they reached their destination. The six friends had dismounted the train and found themselves in a small, dusty town square. A lone stallion had come out to greet them and usher them inside with a hearty "Welcome to new Aaaaappleooooosaaa!" At first Rarity had been put off by the brashness of the stallion but as they passed some time in the saloon drinking and getting to know each other she had rather come to admire his courage in coming to the wilds of Equestria to try and tame Mother Nature.

Finally once they had some time alone Rarity sat down to talk to him and while the exact words slipped her memory she remembered that he had been particularly funny and she had admired his quick wit and good heart, as well as his ideals and ability to treat a lady right and respect their wishes. They eventually said good night and went their separate ways, but Rarity had fully intended to go back and spend a little bit more time with him without any of her friends hanging over her shoulder. Quivering with excitement and the edges of the strong drink she had had earlier, Rarity had snuck out of the inn they were staying in and thrown rocks at Braeburn's window until he opened it. "Hey, I came over to spend a little more time with you Braeburn. May I come in or must a lady freeze to death in the middle of the night?" When he finally opened the window she climbed in through it and she could still remember his quiet "Shh! Applejack is right down the hall." as well as the delicious shiver it had sent down her spine as she followed him and sat down next to him on the bed.

She preempted him with "I came here to ask you, would you like to get together some time and perhaps go on a date? It can get so lonely making dresses and since I don't have any major orders due I wanted to hang out some more, what do you say?"

"I would love to! I will let you know where we can go as soon as I find the perfect place alright?"

Rarity had agreed and when they left the next morning she had been smiling thinking of the upcoming date and when Rainbow Dash dug at her ribs she had skirted the question and found something else to do. The next day, Applejack came over to deliver a letter she had received which said

_"The Bannered Mare tonight at 8. -B"_

squealing in delight it occurred to Rarity that while it wasn't the highest class restaraunt it was obvious that he had gone out of his way to find a nice place to take her and from its reputation it was the perfect place to sit back and relax and just maybe enjoy herself a little bit.

She had spent the rest of the day trying to come up with the perfect outfit, trying to think of what Braeburn might be wearing, decided to go with something decidedly simple so that she wouldn't be too overdressed for the occasion. What this meant was just a simple sash over her shoulder to add a splash of color to her otherwise lily-white coat and a pin to put her mane up to look nice. She honestly just hoped Braeburn could appreciate the simplicity of her style.

Needless to say their first date had went well and there were more that also went well with Braeburn's values doing much to help win her heart. eventually they had come out to their friends about it and Applejack had taken it surprisingly well with a minimum of anger about them going behind her bback but while it lasted she was indeed a terrible foe to encounter on the streets of Ponyville. Braeburn had debated with himself and finally decided to propose to her and Rarity had gladly accepted knowing she could find no better mate to spend the rest of her years with. Rarity had designed the wedding outfits herself and everypony in attendance universally agreed that they were wonderful. Which brought her up to now, having no idea what she should do to please Braeburn and instead deciding to ask him what he wanted to do.

Rarity had made sure that like always, she was dressed for the occasion in a simple, yet elegant set of thin, lacy black lingerie that contrasted perfectly with her stark white coat. As she walked into the bedroom in her sleeping robe she locked eyes with Braeburn and gave him a warm, loving smile that she felt communicated her desires and yet gave her enough wiggle room to stop if she so decided, not that she thought he would do anything untoward without her consent.

The stallion for his part, said "Hello Rarity." giving her a warm smile he pulled back the blankets and offered her a warm spot in their bridal bed.

Rarity aappreciated the gesture and rewarded him with a little show as she turned around to take off her sleeping robe exposing only her back. She knew the effect she was having on him was good as she could practically feel his eyes boring into her rump as she stopped the lowering of the robe. She rather thought that she could also hear his heart starting to beat faster as she paused and finally turned around revealing her front to him smiling at his reaction as he saw her lingerie and gasped in apprehension.

Rarity crawled into bed and turned her back towards him as she looked back over her shoulder and asked "Honey? are you going to cuddle with me? Or is a lady meant to fre3eze to death in the night?" Pleased at his reaction as she recited those words that had started this path and brought them together.

She was however surprised to hear him ask in a timid voice "Rarity? Are you sure it's alright to do this? We can wait if you aren't ready, It's not a big deal to me."

She replied "Nonsense honey. This is our wedding night and I have been looking forward to this for awhile now. Tonight I am yours and you are mine okay?"

When Braeburn answered in the affirmative as he hugged her from behind she could feel his hands beginning to ghost over her generously proportioned chest and tensed up when she felt his fingers fiddling at the clasp to undo her bra. She instantly relaxed as it gave way and she felt his callused hands caress her as well as feeling the caress of another appendage between her legs. looking down she saw that it was his stiffening cock that was peeking out from between her legs and she reached down to stroke it absolutely fascinated with the way the veins stood out and the head seemed to flare up and settle down in time with his heartbeat which she felt through his chest.

She heard a groan and felt a shudder as she noticed a strange liquid begin to seep from the tip of the rod and decided to take her panties off. Braeburn felt this and guessing what was happening pulled the blanket back so that he could see her was pleasantly surprised to see her lift her tail and show him her marehood, glistening from the light and puffy from her arousal. Looking final askance at her and receiving a nod he gently lined himself up and penetrated her slit. This elicited a moan from Rarity and Braeburn took this as his cue to start going faster and deeper and was indeed bucking his hips as hard as he could by the end where he screamed her name for the heavens to hear as shuddering, he came inside of her marking the close of the first of many such nights in the years to come as well as signalling the opening of their many years of love.

END


End file.
